The Power of a Note
by ronandhermione113
Summary: After a fight during 6th year Ron vents his feelings into a letter that Hermione finds. Enjoy! Complete Ron and Hermione.


I don't know why but this idea just popped into my head and I thought I would write it down. It's probably been done before, but I'm not one that has read every Ron and Hermione fanfic. Hopefully no one else has done it this way. But excuse my grammar and enjoy. This takes place during 6th year at the burrow during break. It follows both Ron and Hermione so when you see a * that means it's changed to the other.

Hermione sat at the wooden desk in Ginny's room at the burrow furiously flipping through a book. She had not wanted to come to the burrow over break but she had told her parents she would be staying with the Weasleys during Christmas holiday and they had taken a trip to Austria. She would have been happy to be staying here, but she was angry at Ron. He had kissed Lavender Brown in front of the whole house, in front of her in the common room. It was the worst thing Hermione could have ever imagined. He didn't know how much it hurt her to see him kissing someone else. She had wished it was her. She had spent every night since then sitting in her bedroom in the Gryffindor tower crying her eyes out. She knew she shouldn't be acting like this; after all it wasn't like he felt the same. She hadn't spoken a word to him since that night she had sent the birds on him. Did she regret it? Yes. Did he deserve it? Yes. The door creaked open and she turned her head. She was glad it was Ginny. She assumed Ron had taken the hint. Why did things have to be so complicated?  
>"Mione, mum says dinners ready. Do you want to come down and eat?" Truthfully she wanted to go, but she couldn't face Ron.<br>"No thanks Ginny, I'm not hungry." She mumbled. Ginny frowned at her and came to sit next to her.  
>"Is this still about Ron? You haven't spoken since you got here." She was glad Ginny was there. She always knew what to say. It wasn't like she had another girl best friend to talk to about all her problems.<br>"No. I don't even care about Ronald anymore. He can kiss whoever he likes. "This of course was all an act. She wanted Ron to kiss her. She wanted Ron to hold her.  
>"Hermione, I know you have feelings for him. You can't hide it from me." Ginny was right, she wasn't doing a very good job at hiding her feelings.<br>"I do Ginny, I can't stand it. Lavender is all over him all the time, she just uses him as a snogging partner. He deserves better than that." She couldn't believe she was spilling her feelings to Ginny, Ron's sister.  
>"Oh Hermione, you mean he deserves someone like you." Ginny laughed wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Hermione smiled for the first time in weeks.<br>"He will come around Hermione, if you can't wait until then, just tell him." Ginny suggested.  
>"That's the problem, I can't. I don't know if he feels the same." Ginny giggled and shook her head.<br>"Your wrong Hermione, he's crazy about you. He talks about you all the time." Hermione blushed. He talks about her when she's not around?  
>"Really? What does he say about me?" Hermione asked curiously.<br>"He always says how smart you are, and what a great friend you are to him. He practically catches himself drooling over you." Ginny laughed. Hermione smiled.  
>"That's very sweet, but I can't forgive him for what he did."<br>"It's funny, he said the same exact thing to me about you in your fourth year. After the Yule Ball." Hermione thought about the events that took place fourth year. She had gone to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum, and Ron ruined her night with his jealousy.  
>"Really?" Hermione was torn between her heart and her anger. Ginny nodded and stood up.<br>"If you need to talk, I'm always here. Don't you forget it Hermione." Hermione stood up and hugged Ginny. She was like the sister she never had. Ginny broke away and left the room, leaving Hermione to decide her own fate. She didn't want to let Ron ruin her Christmas holiday so she quickly followed after her. She sat in her regular seat at the Weasleys long table. The bad part was it was across from Ron. She avoided making eye contact with him.  
>"Hermione, so nice you could join us." Mrs. Weasley said from the other end of the table. She smiled at her and resumed eating. After dinner she made her way back to Ginny's room, grabbed her belongings and took a shower. After she got out of the shower and into her pajamas, she plopped down into her twin bed and resumed her book. About fifteen minutes later the door opened. She had expected it to be Ginny but it wasn't, it was Ron. Great she didn't want to deal with this right now.<br>"Hermione, can we talk for a minute." Ron said to her in a sad low tone. She ignored him and continued to read her book. She heard him sigh.  
>"Please talk to me." He said. She could tell he was begging by the tone of his voice.<br>"Why should I Ronald? You're a complete Arse!" She screamed. His face fell.  
>"I don't see what I did wrong!" she frowned at him.<br>"That's the problem. Come and talk to me when you figure it out!" She tried her hardest to fight back her tears but they rolled violently down her cheeks. He stared at her in shock. To tell the truth he knew what she was talking about.  
>"Fine!" he yelled turning on his heel and half sprinted out of the room slamming the door behind him. He could her hear sobbing inside the room. He didn't care. He ran to his room and shut the door. He fell on his bed and broke down in tears. He cried for almost an hour, but stopped when Harry came in and saw him. Harry slowly approached him. He knew instantly that this had to do with Hermione. Ron still had his face in his head. Harry sat down next to him on the bed and Ron lifted his face from his hands. His face was tear stained, and his eyes were blood shot.<br>"Mate, are you okay?" Was all Harry could think of to say? Ron didn't answer so he tried again.  
>"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked sympathetically.<br>"Hermione has never been this mad at me." His eyes were pleading for an answer, which Harry didn't have.  
>"Yeah, I suppose. Did you try talking to her?" Ron looked at him.<br>"Yes. I want to say apologize for whatever I did to upset her. She hasn't spoken to me in weeks."  
>"You don't know what she's mad about?" Harry said amused.<br>"No. Do you?" He asked.  
>"Yes." Harry said. He couldn't believe Ron didn't know what she was mad about. It was very obvious<br>"Care to tell me?" He asked. He wanted to apologize to her for real.  
>"Well do you remember what you felt when Hermione went to the Yule Ball with Krum?" He hated bringing it up but if it was the only way he could get Ron to realize what he did, then he had to. Ron nodded.<br>"Well I think that's how Hermione felt when you kissed Lavender in front of the whole common room." Ron's eyes widened. At that moment he realized what a prat he was.  
>"I feel like such a jerk, I thought she didn't like me that way. She has every right to be mad at me. If she feels the same as I did."<br>"Then tell her Ron. Don't just sit around waiting for her. Do something about it." Harry said confidently.  
>"I don't know what to say, I can't face her. "Ron's face fell once more.<br>"Send a letter to her. Trust me it works." He remembered his and Ginny's kiss in the room of requirements. He had sent her a letter right before that. Ron nodded and gave harry a hug.  
>"Thanks mate. I don't know what I would do without you." Harry got up and left the room. He would write her a letter, telling her his true feelings. But what would he say. He had butterflies in his stomach as he was getting out the parchment and setting down in the desk chair so nervous tears began to fall. He wrote and wrote and wrote until he perfected his words. Now he just had to decide when he wanted to give it to her. He looked at the clock on the wall and it said midnight. He tucked the letter safely under his pillow case and drifted into an uneasy sleep.<p>

Hermione sniffed, she had no more tears to cry. Why was she doing this? She had promised herself she wouldn't shed another tear for Ron Weasley. But yet, she had been in her room for hours crying viciously into her pillow. How dare he come in here and try to apologize. How dare he not know what he did. It made her blood boil. Why couldn't she get over this boy? He had made her cry so many times. Yet she could never stay mad at him. Thoughts swarmed her head until she fell into a deep sleep.

Hermione woke up the next morning to birds singing outside and the bright sunlight peeking through the window. Her eyes hurt from crying the night before. Someone had put a blanket over her. She assumed it was Ginny. She got up and showered, got dressed and walked downstairs for breakfast. She didn't realize it was almost noon and everyone was outside. Fred, George, and Ron were in the field just past the property line playing quiddich. Ginny and Harry were de- Gnoming the garden together, Mr. Weasley was in his garage workshop, and Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen washing the last of the dishes from breakfast. No matter how angry she was about last night she still loved it here. The air was so friendly. Everyone was like one big family.  
>"Good morning Mrs. Weasley. Or should I say, afternoon."<br>"Good morning dear." Mrs. Weasley chuckled bringing her a plate of food. She sat there and ate in silence. Mrs. Weasley turned around and stared at her. Hermione didn't realize she was now silently sobbing into her eggs.  
>"What's wrong dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a motherly tone.<br>"Nothing, honestly I'm fine." Hermione tried to sniff up all the rest of her tears and wiped her eyes.  
>"I know you're not dear, you usually don't cry into your breakfast." Mrs. Weasley walked over to her and put a supportive hand on her back. She felt like Mrs. Weasley was her second mom. Hermione let out a shaky laugh and looked up at Mrs. Weasley.<br>"It's Ron." She started. Mrs. Weasley looked at her with a smile as if she already knew what she was about to say.  
>"He just…" Hermione couldn't find the right words. She was feeling so much right now.<br>"I get it dear. Don't worry, I know how you feel about Ron, but you should cut him some slack he's a teenage boy after all." Hermione smiled a little, as did Mrs. Weasley. She was right maybe she was being too hard on him. Not wanting to talk about this anymore she changed the subject.  
>"So, do you need help with anything?" She asked Mrs. Weasley sweetly.<br>"Oh, thanks dear. Could you help change the sheets?"  
>"Sure, what room should I start in?" she asked. Truthfully she needed to get her mind off things. And, helping with chores was the least she could do.<br>"Ron and Harrys." Mrs. Weasley said. "If you don't mind."  
>"It's really no problem at all." She turned around and made her way up the many flights of crooked stairs leading to Ron's bedroom. She changed the sheets on Harry's bed first, and then moved to Ron's. She loved to change his sheets. They smelled like him. Like mowed grass, and cologne. It was mesmerizing. But no she couldn't be thinking about Ron after all that's happened. Why couldn't she just get over it?<p>

*  
>Ron was high in the air on his broom. The cold winter wind hit him in the face. He was trying to think about nothing but their quiddich game, which was a little hard after what had happened last night. He still had butterflies thinking about the right moment to give Hermione her letter. Should he give her some time? Will she even accept it? Or will she think it's cheesy? He was so nervous. He slowly drifted back down to the ground so he could get a drink. He randomly thought of the old tree house near the river that he used to go to when he wanted space.<br>"Fred, I'm going to the tree house for a bit." Fred nodded and flew back into the air to join his twin brother. Ron walked down the icy dirt path to the river. Usually in the spring, summer and fall you can hear the rushing water but during the winter it was frozen. He climbed the ladder and got into the tree house. The walls were covered in quiddich players and flags. It smelled faintly of chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's every flavor beans. He used to spend almost every day in here before he went to Hogwarts. He looked around, all the posters were still in good condition except the Viktor Krum one, which he had ripped and drew on after the Yule Ball in fourth year. He started to sob and couldn't stop. He grabbed the picture of Hermione and him and sat down on the small couch and sobbed. He had messed it up big time.

*  
>Hermione finally finished with Harry's bed. Next she moved to Ron's. She lifted the pillow up and saw a small piece of parchment laying there. She shouldn't read this. It was probably from Lavender. But she was to curious not to look at it. On the front written in Ron's sloppy handwriting was her name. She opened the parchment and noticed first the tear stains all over the paper. Ron had been crying when he wrote this. An image of Ron sitting at the desk sobbing as wrote this note came to her mind. She began to read.<p>

Dear Hermione,  
>I don't know how to start this letter but I just can't hold these feelings in any longer. First I would like to apologize for being such a git to you all these years and I will never forgive myself for some of the things I have put you through. I am sorry for the Yule Ball. I was a jealous mess and I let my jealously take the best of me. I wanted it to be you and me dancing. I'm sorry for teasing you in first year. I'm sorry for making you feel used. Because you mean so much more to me than someone who does my homework for me. I'm sorry about this year. Lavender means nothing compared to you. I just want you to realize that I want you. I have never been so sure of my feelings. I love you. And I have since first year. I understand if you hate me and never want to speak to me again. But I just wanted you to know how I feel. I was too much of a coward to tell you in person, but I understand if you don't feel the same.<p>

_ Ron

She stared at the piece of parchment. She could not believe what she had just read. He loved her. He loved her. He thought she hated him. She had to go find him, tell him she felt the same way. She sprinted down the stairs and out the door. She ran through the woods into the clearing. Only Fred and George were there.  
>"Where's Ron!" She screamed at them. They looked at her with wide eyes.<br>"At the tree house." Fred said.  
>"You have a tree house?" Hermione asked. George nodded and pointed to the path to their right. She looked away from them and ran down the path as fast as she could. She could see a river ahead of her and a tree house to her left. To climbed up the ladder as fast as she could. She saw Ron on the other side of the room on the couch. He was crying. She had never thought she would see the day when Ron Weasley would cry. He was holding something to his heart. She recognized it as a picture of the two of them taken during second year. She walked over to him and he looked up at her. She bent down so her face was level to his and she kissed him on the lips with all the emotion she had ever felt for him. He kissed her back with passion. They broke away and he stared at her.<br>"I could never hate you." She said to him.  
>"I forgive you for everything. Don't worry about that." He didn't know what she was talking about, until he realized she had found the note. She hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear... "I love you too."<br>Ron looked up. He was absolutely sure she had found the note.  
>"I'm guessing you found the note?" He said as a huge grin crossed Hermione's face. She nodded and stroked his cheek causing him to blush furiously.<br>"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." He said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.  
>"We better get back to the house." She suggested taking his hand and climbing back down the ladder. They walked hand in hand back to the burrow, both smiling and giggling. Ginny smiled at them from across the yard.<br>"Hermione, can I talk to you for a second." Ginny said to Hermione grabbing her hand and pulling her off to the side.  
>"Ginny he wrote me a note, and I found it and he loves me!" Hermione said she was so excited.<br>"I told you so." Ginny laughed releasing her hand as she ran back to Ron. It's about time Ginny thought to herself. The new couple sat on the couch and snuggled close. Harry walked by and winked at the two of them. The power of a letter, he thought. He walked out of the room smiling.

"I love you." Hermione said again. Ron grinned and kissed the top of her head.  
>"I love you too." He bent his head down and their lips met again. It was soft, sweet, and short. He could get used to this.<p>

Hope you enjoyed! Har


End file.
